


The Elevator Fight

by DistractedDream



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!, Yu-Gi-Oh! Series
Genre: Angst and Fluff, M/M, Thiefshipping, Tumblr Prompt, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 18:27:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13530030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DistractedDream/pseuds/DistractedDream
Summary: "Imagine your OTP stuck in an elevator after they’ve had a fight." - ImagineYourOTP Tumblr





	The Elevator Fight

**Author's Note:**

> Saw the prompt from tumblr and wrote this up quickly. It got crickets on tumblr and twitter, so I'm posting it here even though it's so short.
> 
> Prompt: http://imagineyourotp.tumblr.com/post/80795295885/imagine-your-otp-stuck-in-an-elevator-after
> 
> Beta'ed as always by the awesome SerenityXStar!

Marik’s fist slammed the elevator button for their floor. “You are such an asshole!” He fell back against the wall, arms crossed, glaring at his partner who mirrored his position on the other side of the elevator. “Why do you have to be such a fucking prick?!”

“They hate me!” Anger flashed in Bakura’s eyes for a moment before he looked away. “Face it. Your family hates me. They’ll never accept me. You’re stupid for trying.”

“You’re stupid!” Marik pushed himself off the wall, pointing at Bakura. “You don’t even try! I asked for one thing. One! For you to fucking try to get along with Ishizu and Rishid. And you didn’t even try, bastard.”

“I did! I ate your stupid vegan shit and I played nice. I didn’t cheat at cards. But it’s never going to be enough.” Bakura carded his fingers through his own hair and tugged at the strands. “They hate me.”

“Bullshit! They don’t-” The elevator lurched, sending Marik wobbling forward, lights flickering overhead. They both tensed, Marik throwing his hand against the wall to brace himself, Bakura straightening, but thankfully the lights came back on and remained on. They looked at each other in a moment of silence, the lack of noise more obvious without their yelling or the whirr of the elevator. “…shit.”

“Oh bloody hell,” Bakura growled, stomping to the control panel. Marik lifted his hands, dodging Bakura’s stride. He tapped the button several times, only growing more annoyed when nothing happened. “There is no fucking way. Piece of shit.” His eyes slid over to Marik. “I hope you’re not claustrophobic.”

Marik shook his head. “As long as the lights stay on. We’re stuck?”

“Seems that way.”

“Can’t you call someone?”

“You told me to leave my phone at home so no, I can’t.”

“Oh.”

Bakura sighed and sank down to the floor, looking anywhere but at Marik. “I’ve tried, Marik. And I’m tired of it. I’m tired of trying to get their approval. I don’t even care! I only care because…”

Marik leaned against the wall perpendicular to Bakura. Unlike his partner, he never looked away. “They don’t hate you.” Bakura snorted. “They don’t. They ask me to bring you because they want to get to know you. Who you are now. They can’t hate you because they don’t know you. But I swear to Ra, Bakura, the way you act, I couldn’t blame them if they didn’t like you.”

“I don’t want to know them.” He scrunched his nose, resting his chin on his knees. “I know you and Ryou. I don’t need them.”

“But I do. Fuck, ‘Kura. It’s like you begrudge me having a family.” Bakura’s dark eyes flicked to Marik and quickly away once more. “…fucking shit, that’s it. Isn’t it?”

The intercom crackled, a tinny voice filling the space. “Hello? Is there anyone in there? We see the elevator is stopped between floors. Does anyone need help?”

“Yes,” Bakura answered. “Two of us. No one’s hurt.”

“Okay, two people. We’ll have you moving as soon as we can. Hang tight.”

“Like we have a choice?” Bakura’s head hit the wall with a thud as he stared at the ceiling. “I don’t begrudge you for having a family.”

“Then what is it?”

Bakura swallowed, eyes watering from staring at the overhead light. Not because he was emotional, no way. “Marik, I lost my family when I was six. Six. I saw them murdered for a war we had nothing to do with. For nothing. I lost them three thousand years ago when I was a kid. And Ryou’s mom and Amane were gone and his father was kind but absent and I don’t know anything about families and how to act and Ryou and you are my family and still I’m terrified I’ll lose you both like I lost my family.” He saw Marik move from the corner of his vision, felt him sit next to him, warmth pressed against his side. “I don’t want any more family.”

“My siblings are my family. And you. I want you to get along because I need all of you.” He tugged on Bakura’s wrist until he could tangle their fingers together between them. “I’m sorry that I didn’t think of how it would make you feel. You’re not going to lose me. Fuck, ‘Kura. The gods sent you back to me. We’re stuck together.” He squeezed Bakura’s fingers, waiting until his were squeezed in return. “Will you keep trying? For me?”

Bakura’s nose twitched. “…I was only going upstairs to get my phone and go to Ryou’s.”

“I don’t want you to go,” Marik whispered.

“I don’t want to go.” Bakura rubbed the bridge of his nose with his free hand. “Can you be patient with me? I’ll try, actually try. But I need you to be patient.”

Marik brushed Bakura’s hair away from his face, kissing his temple. “Yeah, I can do that.”

Bakura leaned into Marik. “And you’re not stupid.”

“And the food wasn’t stupid?”

“Don’t push it.” He let his head rest on Marik’s shoulder. “Sorry I yelled. And called you stupid.” Marik kissed his head in forgiveness. “You’re not stupid.”

“Oh, I know.” Marik smirked, ruffling Bakura’s hair. “How much longer do you think we’ll be here?”

“Why? Have some place to be?”

“Yeah.” Marik caught Bakura’s chin, forcing him to look up at him. “In you.”

The moment was shattered as the elevator lurched, lowering to the next floor. They had just enough time to get to their feet before the work crew pried open the doors. After confirming they were both okay, simply tired and wanting to go home, they slipped away to the stairwell.

“Hey, Marik?”

“Yeah?”

Bakura leaned in, tugging Marik closer, stealing a kiss. “Love you.”

“Love you too,” Marik said, stealing another kiss. “Now get your sweet ass upstairs and make it up to me.”


End file.
